Recalling Christmas
by LadyAnneMarie
Summary: Ginny recuerda las Navidades que ha pasado y en su mente llega una de las más especiales. Cuando iba en Tercer Grado, Cedric Diggory le cambió la Navidad.


**"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

**Quiero dedicarle este one-shot a una de mis mejores amigas, Ari, que espero tengo la mejor Navidad.**

* * *

><p>¿Navidad?<p>

Mi época favorita sin duda.

Todo lleno de aromas deliciosos, de colores hermosos, de regalos, de mis seres queridos.

Como olvidar las Navidades en compañía de mis padres, Molly y Arthur; de mis hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie quienes siempre me llenan de mimos; a Percy, quien siempre se encarga de decirnos la lógica de la Navidad; como olvidar a los gemelos, Fred y George, y claro a sus bromas decembrinas, por último pero igual de importante, Ronald, mi hermano favorito. Aunque claro, no pueden faltar dos personas importantes que llegaron cuando tenía 10 años; Harry y Hermione.

Esos siempre eran los mejores días, sólo yo y mi familia.

Y luego cuando llegó mi primera Navidad con Harry, ya como novio y novia, nada podría ser mejor que eso. Y cuando llego la Navidad en que me propuso matrimonio, creí que estaría soñando y que en cualquier momento despertaría en Hogwarts para después ver pasar a Harry con Cho; pero en cuanto sentí el frío del anillo que ''el niño que vivió'' colocaba en mi dedo, supe que era todo real y que solo faltaba una parte para que todo fuera perfecto, un gran SÍ.

Y después llegó otra Navidad que siempre será de las mejores, porque fue en Navidad que me enteré que por fin haría realidad el sueño de mi amado esposo: le daría un hijo.

Se lo dije un día antes de la gran fecha navideña. Sentí en mí ser una enorme alegría cuando a Harry se le formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lleno de besos el mío, diciéndome que me amaba y que todo era perfecto.

Como ven, todo lo bueno me pasa en estas fechas, en donde estoy rodeada de mi familia y que comparto todo lo que soy.

Sin embargo, hay una especial, una que jamás se borró de mi mente a pesar del tiempo, una que jamás he contado a nadie ya que es tan mágica y maravillosa que solo quiero para mí.

Fue en una noche en mi tercer grado en Hogwarts, con un maravilloso chico que me hizo suspirar por vez primera de amor y de frustración.

Ese chico era de los más codiciados del colegio y que además tenía pareja, pero que aun así se tomó la molestia de fijarse en mí y darme un regalo especial. Al pensarlo me alegro de que haya sido él quien me diera tremendo regalo: Mi primer beso.

Nadie en el mundo, ni siquiera Harry, Ron o Hermione, saben la historia tras este beso, porque es algo que me gusta recordar cuando estoy sola, para que nadie me vea sonreír de una manera triste y melancólica.

Porque ¿cómo no recordar esto de una forma feliz pero a la vez triste? Porque Él ya no está aquí, dejo de existir en este mundo, pero está realmente vivo en mi corazón.

Recuerdo haber sido invitado al glorioso baile de Navidad, recuerdo haber bailado con Neville y recuerdo haberme perdido por un rato.

Y fue ahí, justo cuando vagaba por los pasillos del gran castillo, fue que Él me encontró, tan apuesto como siempre y muy caballerosamente se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi habitación con mi pulso acelerado como si hubiera corrido, y es que no todos los días el chico más guapo de toda la escuela se fijaba en ti. Conversamos un rato de trivialidades, descubriendo muchas cosas que teníamos en común, descubriendo que teníamos los mimos intereses, descubriendo que a veces se tomaba la libertad de observarme y descubrir cada parte de mi rostro que se había sonrojado como mi pelo. Me hizo reír con sus chistes tontos sobre los alumnos y los profesores, me habló sobre la Navidad, me contó sobre sus miedos acerca del torneo y yo le conté de los míos, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida, me hizo olvidarme de cierta persona durante un momento maravilloso, me hechizó esa noche.

Recuerdo que me dijo que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, que era agradable mi compañía y recuerdo que ese mágico momento término al llegar a la puerta de mi sala común.

No sabía ni que decir, como despedirme o que decirle para explicarme que yo moría por pasar tiempo con Él y que anhelaba su compañía porque me hacía sentir segura. Recuerdo sentir mi rostro enrojecer de vergüenza al pensar en esto, recuerdo que Él tomó mi mano acercó su rostro al mío y…

_Nada._

Eso era lo que había en mi cabeza cuando sus labios se posaron en los míos. Esos labios suaves y hábiles sobre los vírgenes e inexpertos de los míos. Se movían lentos y suaves.

_Todo._

Todos los sentimientos desconocidos para mí se agolparon en mi agitado corazón, haciendo que mis temblorosas manos se colocaran nerviosamente sobre el rostro del chico que me enseño algo nuevo.

Y después, me soltó cuidadosamente y se alejó haciendo la promesa de volver a verme.

La cumplió.

Nos vimos en distintas ocasiones, todas tan especiales como la primera.

Y después ocurrió…

Él se fue…

Lo alejaron injustamente de mí y de todos quienes lo amaban.

Murió y simplemente… se acabó.

Y ahora, sentada en una de las tantas sillas de la Madriguera, con mi pequeña Lily sobre mis piernas, viendo jugar a mis niños; James y Albus, con todos sus primos, rodeada de mis hermanos, mis cuñadas, mis sobrinos, mis hijos y mi esposo, no puedo evitar recordar aquella noche, no puedo evitar pensar en que hubiera pasado si Él siguiera vivó, es injusto, lo sé. Tengo todo lo que necesito pero aun así me muero por saber la respuesta a esta pregunta.

Jamás lo sabré, sólo me queda el recuerdo de esa noche y las que le siguieron.

Una tan especial que está en la lista de mis Navidades favoritas, porque nadie podría olvidar su primer beso en una ocasión tan especial.

-¿En qué piensas Ginny?- pregunta acercándose mi Harry para sentarse a mi lado.

-En todas las Navidades que he pasado-respondo con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna en especial?- lanza la pregunta.

-No- miento.

Toma mi mano, la besa y luego a mis labios.

Siento la misma sensación que con Él pero mayor. Harry es el amor de mi vida, eso no se puede dudar.

Pero no sé puede olvidar a un chico como Cedric Diggory, aquel que me dio mi primer beso y una de mis mejores navidades.

* * *

><p><strong>Díganme que les pareció, si les gusto o no. Gracias si lo leyeron.<strong>

**Bss. :D**


End file.
